Controller of Chaos
by AlphaAura
Summary: An old evil lurks in the Kalos region and its objective is world domination. However, it is missing a crucial requirement: a person to control. What happens when a suitable person is found? That person becomes the Controller of Chaos. Then the world falls into darkness. So, the question remains: Who is the Controller of Chaos? (Temporary Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hello fellow readers! I'm AlphaAura and this will be my first fanfic!**

**I'm quite inexperienced with writing stories like this so this story can lack details, deviate from the main plot, out-of-character moments, and many other novice mistakes. I hope you can tolerate these and I'm sure I can learn from my own writing. I'll edit the entire story if I need to.**

**This story was inspired by two episodes of Pokemon. Try and guess which ones once the story plot reveals itself!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I do, however, own this story.**

* * *

><p>Lumiose City. Prism Tower. Great tourist destinations. The city is well known for its romantic atmosphere and the electric output from the power plants in the area. It is a city of promise.<p>

Or should I say, it_ was..._

The city now lies in ruin. Other buildings are burning from a raging fire. Prism Tower sustained heavy damage and looks like it's on the verge of collapsing. What in the world happened?!

A vehicle containing a news reporter and cameraman makes its way to the outskirts of Prism Tower. When the vehicle stops, its passengers come out. The cameraman records live while the reporter opens the scene.

_"I am reporting live in Lumiose City which now lies in ruin. Behind me is Prism Tower but it seems to be barely holding on its own. This disaster happened just yesterday at 2 o'clock in the afternoon. But who or what in the world could have caused this monstrous calamity?"_

Suddenly, there was a flash of red. The reporter and cameraman were blinded. When they regained thair vision, a boy aged no more than 16 stood in front of them.

He wore typical clothes but they were too battered and covered in soot that the only detail that you could see was was the light blue color of his shirt, navy colored jeans that seemed almost pure black from the soot, and a faint red and white of the damaged cap he was wearing.

He had raven hair that was spiked and messy. His face was young but his face showed a sadistic grin. There was a 'z' mark under his two eyes and his eyes...they were chocolate brown but seemed dull and dark. There was a twinge of black and red surrounding the pupils. Combined with the boy's physically well build body, he seemed quite intimidating to those who laid eyes on him.

The boy smirked. _"Before I answer your little question, I would like to ask you one of my own. Do you vaue your lives?" _ The boy's voice was full of darkness and malice. The reporter and cameraman visibly shivered and were sweating. They could literally feel the malice radiating from the boy himself. They both backed away slowly and the cameraman dropped his recording camera. The boy walked forward in a steady pace, crushing the camera in one swift movement of his foot. The resulting sound echoed against the walls of the surrounding buildings.

It was right then and there that the reporter and cameraman sprinted away from the boy. Yes, they valued their lives. They ran for their vehicle, got inside, and floored it.

Once the vehicle was out of sight, the boy laughed a laugh that even the most hardened criminals would cringe from.

_"Imbeciles. They should now know to never come across me ever again. The entire world shall know who I am and they will all cower under my control! Nothing can stop me now! My plan for world domination has only begun!"_

He laughed once again before disappearing in a flash of red. Nothing but eerie silence remained.

* * *

><p><strong>And there's the prologue to this story. I want to see if this story has potential and that comes from what you think of it! The chapters may be a bit short but as I write more, chapters will be longer. Thanks for taking your time to read! This is AlphaAura, signing out.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The Calm Before the Storm

**I'm back with another chapter. Though I was sick for a while so that slowed my progress. Anyways, I think the prologue was too short and not many details were given. When I wrote this story, at first I made the mistake of going straight to the action so I wrote a new one that gets the plot moving more gradually.**

**The prologue took place far within the story so don't expect this chapter to continue off where I left it! This chapter starts the story and its plot.**

**Hopefully, the next chapters I post become longer in length. I'd like to improve on how much detail I can fit into a chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. (This is already getting annoying)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Calm Before the Storm<strong>

_Pain. That was all he felt. Jolts of electricity coursed through his body, causing his pain receptors to flare. He couldn't move. But he could see._

_His best friend, Pikachu, was shocking the life out of him. He was being controlled. In the darkness, he saw the creature responsible for this._

_Floating in the darkness was Malamar. It smiled creepily as it watched Pikachu shock his trainer to no end._

_"Malamar..." it said as it continued watching in satisfaction._

_Pikachu poured more electricity, causing his trainer to scream in agony. The amount of voltage Pikachu was releasing was enough to stop a heart cold._

_He was on the verge of losing his life. He tried to reach out to his friend, Pikachu. But it was no use. His body gave out. His eyes started to close on their own. Before he closed them, he said one last word. "...Why?"_

_Then everything went dark and he felt himself falling. Falling into the endless void._

* * *

><p>"AHHH!" Ash screamed as he instantly sat up from his bed in a pokemon center. He was sweating and his heart was beating very fast. Pikachu sprang up in alarm, as did Serena and Clemont. Bonnie, however, continued to sleep.<p>

"What's wrong?!" Serena shouted, panting slightly. Ash's sudden outburst not only woke her up but also frightened her. Her honey-blond hair was tangled and messy but she didn't care about that right now. Her current concern was Ash.

"What's going on?" Clemont asked. He seemed irrittated for having been woken up during the middle of the night.

Ash looked around, his heartbeat slowing as he did so. _It was only a dream, _he thought. He glanced down on Pikachu who was giving him a curious and concerned glare. He rubbed his head and scratched behind his ears. Pikachu cooed in delight and relief. He turned to Serena and Clemont. "Sorry for waking you guys," he said while scratching the back of his neck. "I just had a nightmare."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Serena asked in concern. Clemont was also concerned but also quite sleepy.

"Yeah, I am," Ash replied. "Let's all go back to sleep."

Clemont went to sleep immidiately, relieved that his friend was okay. Serena seemed unconvinced but went to sleep as well. Ash scratched behind Pikachu's ears once more.

"Don't worry Pikachu, I'm fine." Pikachu nodded and curled up to go to sleep. Ash sat up a while longer, pondering on the dream he just had. _It was only a dream, nothing more, _he thought. He laid back down and closed his eyes and surrendered to sleep.

Morning came and all but Ash and Clemont were awake. Ash was known to sleep in so this was normal. Bonnie had too much fun with their pokemon the day before so she went out like a dead lightbulb. Suddenly, said dead lightbulb lit up as Clemont woke her up with a mild dose of electricity from his most recent invention which had a ridiculous name. It promptly exploded, leaving both Bonnie and Clemont's hair puffed in such a way that rivaled Froakie's frubbles.

"Clemont!" Bonnie shouted. "I thought I told you to not use your inventions on me! How will I find a wife for you when you can't listen to directions?"

Clemont sweatdropped. "I had to Bonnie," he responded. "I can't let you sleep in all day you know."

Bonnie pouted, then looked at Ash who was still sleeping despite their quarrel and explosion of Clemont's invention. "What about Ash? He's still sleeping! Like I should be!"

Suddenly, Pikachu came over to them. Then he jumped onto Ash. Both Clemont and Bonnie raised their eyebrows.

"What are you doing Pikachu?" Clemont asked the yellow mouse.

Pikachu smirked before...

"Pika-CHUUUUU!"

Suddenly, Ash was lit up like an LED lightbulb by Pikachu's thunderbolt. Clemont and Bonnie watched in shock as Ash flashed with electricity.

"I'M AWAKE! STOP!" Ash yelled. Pikachu stopped, looking satisfied. Ash, on the other hand, was twitching and smoke could be seen coming off of him. Not to mention fully awake with no chance of going back to sleep. Pikachu looked at Clemont and Bonnie and gave them a thumbs up. The siblings sweatdropped.

"Good morning Ash," Clemont said. He decided not to sleep in if this is what happens.

"Yeah, a _great _morning," Ash replied sarcastically.

"Come on!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Let's go eat breakfast!" Everyone agreed. They all got ready and went to go eat. Serena woke up early so she could prepare breakfast for all of them. The center provided her with the food so she just prepared them while adding some extra flavors and some pokepuffs.

"Wow! Serena, these look great!" Ash complimented when he saw her pokepuffs. Clemont and Bonnie both nodded in agreement. Pikachu, Dedenne, Bunnelby, Froakie, Fletchling, and Fennekin happily ate their pokefood.

"Oh, it's no big deal," Serena replied, blushing. "Let's eat!"

After eating breakfast (which Ash ate almost everything), the group was on their way to Cyllage City for Ash's next gym battle. Normally, Ash would be overly excited to train for his next gym badge, but his recent dream took over his mind.

_Malamar sure is one scary pokemon...If I wasn't able to reach Pikachu... _Ash thought, oblivious to his surroundings. Bonnie was trying to get his attention.

"Ash? Hey Ash? You there? Hello?" Bonnie's voice snapped Ash out of his trance.

"Huh? Oh, hey Bonnie," Ash said. He looked at Serena and Clemont, who were also looking at him in concern. "Sorry, just a lot on my mind."

"Was it your dream?" Clemont asked. Straight to the heart of the problem.

"Yeah..." he replied in a low tone. "But my next gym battle awaits!" He knew better than to let his emotions get the better of him. He needed to focus on his dream of becoming a pokemon master!

"If you say so," Clemont said, shrugging. They all continued on the road to Cyllage City. Serena and Pikachu were slightly worried for Ash. He wasn't fully himself after the dream of his.

_His dream must have made a bigger impact on him than we thought, _Serena thought. She stared at her crush with concern. Even more so when she remembered what he told her after the incident with Malamar.

* * *

><p>[Flashback]<p>

_They were all walking towards the nearest pokemon center so that they could heal their pokemon and rest. While walking, Serena noticed that Ash was limping slightly. Looking closer, she noticed that he had numerous scratches, burns, and other injuries. She gasped quietly. How could she have not noticed them? She walked closer to Ash._

_"Ash, are you okay?" she asked. The way he was limping told her that he wasn't okay._

_"I'm fine, Serena," Ash replied with a tired smile. "Man, what a day..."_

_"What happened back there while we were controlled?"_

_Ash hesitated. The pain he experienced then was almost too much for him to handle. But it took just one look at Serena for Ash to answer her question._

_"Well, Pikachu was also controlled by Madam X and she ordered him to use thunderbolt on me." Serena gasped. "Not only that but she also ordered Iron Tail and another Thunderbolt. The pain was almost too much. I reached out to Pikachu because I knee our bond was stronger. If I hadn't reached out to him..." Suddenly, he felt two arms tighten around him into a hug. He noticed Serena's honey-blond hair swaying in the wind just inches from his face, which was turning slightly red. Sure, he'd been hugged before but this hug was slightly different. It gave him an extra feeling, a warm feeling. He didn't know what it was but he seemed to like it._

_"Ash," Serena whispered. She didn't pull away. Her face was also slightly red. "Please promise me you won't go away. Promise me that we'll stay together," she said, almost crying. She had realized that Ash could have lost his life during that incident._

_Ash was confused at first but soon put two and two together. He realized that he could have died back then. If he had...No! He couldn't think about that! Don't give up till it's over!_

_"I promise," he replied, hugging Serena back. They broke apart and smiled at each other, not noticing the blush on their cheeks._

_"Hey! There's the pokemon center!" Bonnie shouted, pointing to the said building in the distance._

_"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Clemont exclaimed. They hurried to the center while Serena supported Ash along the way. He smiled gratefully at Serena who blushed in response._

[Flashback End]

* * *

><p>Serena smiled at the memory of Ash and her hugging. It was, after all, a step closer for Serena to tell him how she felt about him. She blushed slightly.<p>

Ash was starting to get worried. His dream would not leave his mind. It was starting to scramble his mind like scrambled eggs. He needed to train! He couldn't let a single nightmare dominate his thoughts! Burying the dream to the deepest part of his mind, he continued his journey with his friends. He was going to win his second gym badge and be one step closer to his goal of becoming a pokemon master.

* * *

><p>A shadow lurked in the surrounding dense forest near Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie. All the wild pokemon nearby scurried in fear. In an instant, the shadow disappeared, leaving the forest dead silent. The shadow had something planned...Something dark and evil.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And there's the first chapter! Hopefully it started the story in an okay manner.<strong>

**Looks like someone had a nightmare! Will it be of any importance? And what is the shadow? What did it plan?**

**A little touching moment between Ash and Serena during the flashback. Truth to be told, I'm not good at romance because I just started but I think I can manage well enough.**

**I'm not sure when I'll update again. My life is pretty hectic (as is everyone else's) so I might update at random times. Hopefully this chapter came out good for you guys and girls!**

**AlphaAura is out! See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Incidents, Dangers

***Doors open***

**Hey guys and girls! AlphaAura is back! *Doors start closing* H-Hey! Wait, wait!**

***Doors slam shut***

**...**

**Crud. Anyways...I'm back with another chapter! I'd like to thank those who have read this story; it means a lot!**

**Originally, I had this story written with several chapters but after looking back at them, I felt like they could be improved so I started to rewrite them. This has and will take some time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! Nope!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Unexpected Incidents and Danger<strong>

The afternoon was quite peaceful. The warm sun shone all across the Kalos region and every human and pokemon enjoyed being outside in this fine weather. Well...save for a few who were on their way to Cyllage city.

"Clemont!" Bonnie whined. "Can we take a break?" She was sweating and her legs hurt after walking for several hours.

"It would be nice to take a break," Clemont agreed. His condition was worse than Bonnie's because he was much less athletic. "Hey Ash! Serena! Can we stop for a bit?"

Ash and Serena stopped. Ash noticed that a break would do him and his friends more good than walking nonstop. He also noticed that Serena was quite exhausted.

"Okay, let's take a break!" Ash said. Pikachu jumped off of his shoulder and roamed the grass. Fortunately for them, they stopped near an open meadow. A lone tree stood within the meadow, casting a large, cool shade. The group rested in the shade and released their pokemon so that they could enjoy themselves. As they went to play and relax, Clemont started to build another invention, Serena and Bonnie looked at the flowers and scenery, and Ash sat down with his back on the tree. He pulled his cap down so that it covered his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>[Dream]<em>

_Running. Exhaustion. Fear. Something was chasing him in the darkness. He didn't dare look behind him. He just kept on running. The darkness was endless and absolute. There was no way out._

_Suddenly, Ash felt himself falling. "AHHH!" he screamed as wind whipped around him. He tried to grab something but nothing was there._

_Then he hit solid ground. Ash tumbled and rolled. Indescribable pain followed immediately after impact. Every bone in his body felt broken and he could hardly breathe. His vision went blurry though he couldn't see anything but darkness. He groaned from the extreme pain._

_..._

_After some of the pain subsided, he attempted to stand which immediately resulted in searing pain at his legs. He realized that the fall must have fractured his legs upon impact._

_Then he heard something. The sound came closer. Ash's eyes widened when he recognized it; it was from what was chasing him earlier! He mustered every ounce of strength he had left and attempted to stand...only to fail with pain as a result._

_"N-No..." he barely whispered. "D-Don't give up t-til it's o-ver..."_

**_Fool. What a waste of energy. Pathetic, _**_a dark voice said in the darkness._

_"W-Who..?" Ash tried to ask._

_**I am not your concern. You should be concerned about your future, **the voice said with malice. Then it laughed, which sent shivers down Ash's spine. The laugh was a nightmare of its own. **You shall be mine to control! **the voice boomed._

_Ash looked to his right and saw a beam of red heading directly towards him. He could only watch in horror as the beam closed the distance between them. Before the beam made contact..._

* * *

><p>Ash woke up and gasped. He felt restrained. Strangely, his vision was tinged with blue. Something was behind him and because of his recent nightmare, he was scared out of his wits and irrationally thought whatever was behind him was a threat to him. He turned to punch whatever was behind.<p>

His fist glowed blue before-

***CRACK!* **The tree shook and a few flying type pokemon flew away in the distance. A 10-foot shockwave emitted from where Ash was standing, causing the flowers and grass within range to viciously sway back and forth.

Ash's vision returned to normal. He looked at what he had just punched. His eyes widened in shock.

His fist was buried almost a foot into the trunk of the tree he just punched. Strangely, he didn't feel any pain at all.

"What...just happened?" Ash wondered aloud.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu shouted in the distance. He had heard the loud noice and ran towards Ash.

"Ash! What was that noise?!" Clemont yelled in the distance. He, too, was running towards Ash.

"What's going on?!" Serena shouted right after Clemont. She and Bonnie were also running. All their pokemon were coming as well.

Ash was still stunned at what he just did. So stunned that when everybody came to him, he didn't even take his fist out of the poor tree he had just nearly decimated.

Everybody's eyes widened and their jaws dropped. The poor tree didn't deserve to be punched like that. They knew Ash was physically strong after his years of traveling but they didn't know he was this strong!

Ash snapped out of his trance and slowly pulled his fist out. It was unharmed and had absolutely no scratches. A punch like that should have at least fractured some bones!

"Um...hi guys," Ash said, still shocked. There was a small silence.

"We hear a loud cracking noise, run all the way here, see your fist a foot into that tree, and all you say is 'hi guys'?!" Clemont exclaimed. "I mean, just when did you get THAT strong?!"

Ash became defensive. "I'm not that strong!" he exclaimed. "I just woke up from another nightmare and the next thing I know I have my fist inside this tree!"

Serena frowned. _Another nightmare?_ "Nightmare?" she asked softly so that she doesn't upset him.

Ash visibly paled. "Yeah...I-I don't want to talk about it."

"I don't want to know anyways," Bonnie said. "Nightmares are scary and bad."

"Don't worry Ash," Clemont said. "We won't force you to explain."

"Thanks," Ash sighed. _Just what was that dream about? _he thought. "Alright, let's get moving."

"Are you sure? Don't you need to rest a little?" Serena asked, concerned. Ash nodded. After packing up and returning their pokemon to their pokeballs excluding Pikachu and Dedenne, the group was once again on the road.

In the meadow, several wild pokemon stared at the hole in the lone tree.

* * *

><p>It was getting dark. The sun was setting, casting a crimson glare across the sky. A few clouds could be seen floating away. The group was now setting camp because the nearest pokemon center was a day's walk away.<p>

Ash was in deep thought about what happened. Punching that tree and not feeling any pain confused him to no end. He also remembered his vision being a bit blue. _What does that mean?_ he thought. He couldn't think of any explanations.

Except one. **Aura.**

He remembered that he could use Aura when he traveled to the Tree of Beginning. He also remembered that Lucario had told him that his Aura signature was identical to the legendary Aura Guardian Sir Aaron.

_But how is that so? Sir Aaron's time was a long time before I was born,_ he thought. He was oblivious to Bonnie's attempts to snap him out of his trance.

"Not again," Bonnie groaned. Then she smiled mischievously. "Dedenne? Can you use Nuzzle on Ash for me?" Dedenne happily complied. He went up to Ash's shoulder and started to rub his cheeks with Ash's face.

"Dene!" Ash was suddenly engulfed in orange electricity as Dedenne nuzzled him.

"AHH! WHY DO I KEEP GETTING ELECTROCUTED?!" Ash shouted as he was being shocked for dear life. Dedenne stopped and Ash looked thoroughly cooked.

"I'll ask Dedenne to do it again if you space out again!" Bonnie threatened. Ash sweatdropped.

Serena looked over to Ash. She was starting to get worried despite the humorous situation he was currently in. _Ash still hasn't been acting himself at all since his first nightmare. What happened to the caring, determined, reckless, and happy boy that I used to know and like? _Her thoughts wandered to Ash's nightmares. _Why is he having nightmares all of a sudden?_

"Hey guys!" Clemont shouted. "Let's have some dinner! Though Ash, you look like you're the main course! What happened?" Everybody else except Bonnie sweatdropped.

They all ate dinner but everyone, even the pokemon, noticed that Ash wasn't eating like he should be. He seemed...distant.

Something was wrong.

* * *

><p>Night came rather quickly. The moon shined brightly in the dark sky and cool winds blew through trees and grass. There was a low campfire in the middle of two tents, one blue and the other pink. They were actually inventions of Clemont's and they actually did not explode. Light snoring could be heard in both tents. Everyone was sound asleep.<p>

Well, almost everyone...

Ash could not sleep a wink. His nightmares were on his mind at all times, preventing him from sleeping. Also, he was afraid that he would dream another nightmare if he slept again. He twisted and turned, then sat up, careful not to wake Pikachu or Clemont. If he couldn't sleep, then a walk wouldn't hurt. Ash exited the tent and into the cool night. He walked away from camp but could still see the warm glow of the campfire.

He thought about his nightmares once again. _What do they mean?_ he thought. Then he thought about the incident with the tree. _What happened back then? Did I really use Aura?_ He kept thinking in silence.

***CRACK***

Ash jumped in alarm. His heart beat faster. He looked around, trying to see what made the noise. After looking for about two minutes, he didn't find anything.

"Must have been the wind or some wild pokemon," he said to himself. He decided to go back to camp. As soon as he started walking, he noticed a shadow in the corner of his left eye. He turned to it and saw it quickly approaching. He froze in fear and instinctively reached his belt for Froakie and Fletchling's pokeballs but immediately realized that he had left them back at camp. The shadow got closer and closer...and then disappeared.

Ash was panting and sweating. He was scared beyond belief. "My n-nightmares and my lack of s-sleep must be making me see t-things," he reasoned, still in fear. He turned back towards camp...

...And saw the shadow right in front of him. He couldn't see it at all from the darkness. Suddenly, pain coursed through his body. His vision started to blur and he started to feel dizzy. He couldn't move!

"What the-" was all he could say before more intense pain caused him to black out into unconsciousness.

The last thing he felt was being dragged away from camp.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that! Now the plot is moving along and things are gonna get a little darker from here on out.<strong>

**Hope you liked this chapter! Reviews are optional but is appreciated! Thanks!**

**AlphaAura signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4: You Shouldn't Be Alive

**Hello people! I'm back with a new chapter! Hopefully this wasn't too long of a wait. *listens to an earphone* What? What do you mean I took a little long? Writing the chapter, then proofreading it, then publishing it takes time you know. *listens again***

**Ah, you know what? Screw this. *throws earphones away***

**Sorry about that. Just my own subconscious trying to drive me insane. Alrighty then! I would like to thank those who have read, reviewed, and even favorited and followed! It means a lot and I'll try harder to get this story completed!**

**I'd like to say a few things to the reviewers:**

**1. Guest (Chapter 1): You have a sharp eye! And you'll know how he becomes what is projected in the prologue very soon!**

**2. 56006 (Chapter 2): Thanks! And yeah, I wanted to be unique with the storyline and after watching some specific episodes, I thought of an interesting idea. I hope you enjoy this story!**

**3. Guest (Chapter 3): Yeah, Bonnie wasn't too happy about Ash spacing out. And so, she needed a quick solution and Dedenne was the first thing on her mind. If not, Pikachu would've been a great solution! Snap Ash out of it, Pikachu, with Thunderbolt! "Pika-"**

**4. Remisolleke (Chapter 3): I'm very happy to see that you enjoyed my story! And don't worry, the ending won't be bad, though it can't be fully guaranteed. And thanks! I'll do my best with the upcoming chapters!**

**5. 56006 (Chapter 3): lol bigfoot! Does seem plausible, yes? Now that would be something to see! Though it would be an Ursaring instead. :)**

**So far, so good! Alright, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Obviously...(or is it?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: You Shouldn't Be Alive<strong>

Pikachu woke up from his slumber and immediately realized that Ash wasn't in his sleeping bag. This was strange because he always sleeps in and a thunderbolt was required to wake him up. _Could he have had another nightmare?_he thought. He followed his scent, which led him outside into the woods but still within sight of camp. But the scent was gone from that point. Pikachu ran towards the tent that he slept in and went back inside. He tried to wake Clemont up.

"...Five more minutes, dad," he groaned. _Just like Ash, _Pikachu sweatdropped. Only one thing left to do...

"Pika..." Pikachu's cheeks started sparking with electricity. "CHUUU!" A large thunderbolt engulfed the entire tent including Clemont.

Poor Clemont. He didn't have any strength to scream while being shocked. Outside, Bonnie opened her tent (which Serena was also in) and saw her brother and Ash's tent lit up like a Chirstmas tree. Then it exploded, sending smoke in all directions. Bonnie quickly closed her tent's makeshift door and waited. Apparently, the explosion woke Serena up.

What's going on?!" Serena exclaimed in both fear and irritation. She was having a nice dream where she and Ash were having a romantic date inside a romantic restaurant...and she blushed when she remembered the details of the dream.

After a few minutes, the smoke cleared and Bonnie and Serena came out of their tent. They looked at the boy's tent and saw only scrap metal and a burnt Clemont in the middle. Pikachu was beside him, smirking.

"Clemont! I told you your invention would blow up sometime!" Bonnie said to her brother.

Clemont coughed. "That was Pikachu's fault..." he said. He coughed again.

Serena looked around. She didn't see Ash anywhere. "Hey Clemont? Where's Ash?"

"Huh?" Clemont looked around. "Strange. Where'd he go?"

"Pika! Pika Pi pikachu!" Pikachu said. Clemont frowned.

"Sorry Pikachu. I can't understand you. We should look for Ash."

"What if he's just taking a walk?" Bonnie asked.

"Pika! Pikachu pika pi!" Pikachu said, gesturing them to follow him. He ran to the spot where Ash's scent mysteriously vanished and pointed.

"I'm guessing you're trying to say that Ash was here?" Serena asked. Pikachu nodded and gestured once again, this time trying to tell them that Ash didn't go any further.

"Are you trying to tell us that he didn't go past here?" Clemont asked. Pikachu nodded once again. "Hmm, that means there is a possibility that he's walking nearby."

"Ash! Can you hear me?" Bonnie yelled. Silence.

"Ash! Where are you?" Serena yelled. More silence.

"You're going to miss breakfast!" Clemont yelled. Eerie silence. "Odd, I thought he would come at the mention of food."

"Don't give up till it's over!" Serena said. "Let's pack up and search for Ash. They all nodded. _Where are you, Ash?_ she thought.

* * *

><p>Ash woke up in Pain. With a capital P. He opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness. There was no sound but his unsteady breathing.<p>

"W-Where am I?" he asked himself.

He decided to try and walk. Even though he was in pain, he was able to stand up and walk slowly. While walking, he reached out in front of him so that he doesn't walk into a wall or worse. After a minute of walking, there was a faint light coming from his right. Thinking it was the way out, Ash made his way towards the light.

The light came from a badly lit hallway. The lights flickered on and off continuously and there were a few doors to the left and right sides of the hallway. _Just what is this place? _he thought. Each step into the hallway seemed to raise his heartbeat by three. This was not an ideal place for someone who had two disturbing nightmares and had seen a shadow take him away. Ash also wondered if this was also a nightmare.

He tried to open the doors to his left and right. Locked. The only way he could go was forward. In the faint flickering light, Ash could see a double door with an 'EXIT' sign on top. That was his ticket out of here! He walked slowly towards it because he was still in too much pain to run or even walk at a normal pace. After what felt like hours, he finally reached the double doors and opened them.

Instead of sunlight, darkness greeted Ash. _What?! _he thought. He was sure the outside would be behind these doors. _I guess I have no choice but to turn back. _He turned around and suddenly, the hallway lights flickered oce again before going out. The hallway he came from was absolutely pitch black.

***Tap Tap***

Suddenly, Ash heard footsteps. They were coming from the hallway.

***Tap Tap***

Ash's heartbeat rose very quickly. He entered the room beyond the double doors. His footsteps echoed in the darkness. He realized that it was a very spacious room.

***Tap Tap***

It was still coming towards him! Just who was it? If it was a person, Ash decided to confront him or her. If it was anything else, he would run. He waited.

...Silence...

"Huh?" Ash said aloud. "Where did the footsteps go?"

"Are you perhaps looking for me?" a familiar yet malicious voice said right behind him.

Ash froze. But before he could run, he was hit hard on the back by what felt like a punch from the person behind him. He tumbled forward as he fell, feeling intense pain. He couldn't breathe for a few seconds.

"Weak and pathetic," the voice of the person spat. Ash coughed. He was getting angry from the overload of fear. He clenched his right hand into a fist.

Once again, it glowed blue before...

* * *

><p>"Where could he have gone?" Serena asked. She was really worried now. <em>First nightmares, then disappearance, <em>she thought. _What happened to him?_

"I don't know," Clemont replied. "We've searched the entire area near our camp but he wasn't anywhere there."

It had been a couple of hours since the group started to look for Ash but with no success. Pikachu couldn't even track his scent. It was as if someone had masked it.

"Brother, what happened to Ash?" Bonnie asked Clemont.

"I don't know. We'd better inform Officer Jenny and call for a search party."

"Do you think we'll find him?"

"Of course we will. We can't give up!" Serena said, determined not to lose Ash. They made a promise to stay together! "The nearest city is Cyllage City but it's a few hours walk from here."

"Then we need to run! The faster, the better!" Bonnie beamed. Clemont didn't seem too fond of the idea. Oikachu was already ready. They were about to run when they heard the sound of an engine behind them. They looked behind and saw a police jeep with Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy riding it. Serena waved at them.

"Excuse me!" Serena shouted. Officer Jenny pulled up.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked.

"We need some assistance," Clemont said. "Our friend, Ash, has gone missing."

"Missing?" Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy said simultaneously. "Have you checked the surrounding areas?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Yes, we have," Serena replied, "but he wasn't anywhere near us."

"Even his Pikachu can't find him!" Bonnie added.

"Even Pikachu?" Nurse Joy wondered. "Officer Jenny! This may be serious!"

"Right, pokemon can track the scent of their trainers. If Pikachu can't sense his trainer, it means he really is missing." Officer Jenny looked at the group. "Alright, I'll call for a search and rescue. You three will come with us. We will need deatils about your friend."

They all got into the jeep and they were soon on their way towards Cyllage City.

"Ash, where in the world are you?" Serena whispered. She clapsed her hands together and hoped he was okay. Clemont and Bonnie had worried expressions, thinking the same thing. Pikachu was crestfallen and was extremely worried about his best friend.

They all wanted Ash back and be together once again.

* * *

><p>Ash stood up quickly and swung his fist, which was glowing blue, at whoever was behind him. A shockwave emitted when his fist collided with something.<p>

"Not bad," the person said. "But still weak."

Ash saw that his fist had been blocked by the palm of the gloved hand of the person.

"H-How..." he stuttered. He couldn't push any further. It was as if he had punched a brick wall, minus the pain that should have followed. He didn't see the fist directed at his chest.

***BAM***

Ash flew backwards, hitting the ground with a harsh thud. He couldn't breathe at all! He tried to cough but no air could be inhaled or exhaled. The person in the shadow only laughed.

"I would've expected more than that," he said, obviously satisfied. He then walked a little closer to Ash. "There's nothing you can do now," he said in a low tone.

Ash gasped. His lungs finally refilled their air sacs. He stood up slowly, his vision blurry. "W-Who a-are you?" Ash tried to ask, still in pain and lacking sufficient oxygen. The voice of the person seemed familiar but he couldn't remember who it belonged to.

"Oh dear me, where are my manners," the person mocked with sarcasm. "I guess some light will do." He snapped his fingers and the lights came on. The person was fully revealed.

Ash's eyes widened in absolute shock. He stepped backwards and tumbled to the ground.

"N-No way...This isn't real." Ash couldn't believe his eyes. The person in front of him...Ash had only one thing left to say.

"You shouldn't be alive..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hanging on a cliffhanger, aren't you?<strong>

**Just who could this person be? You'll have to wait till the next chapter for that!**

**And that's chapter 3! Hope you liked it! Reviews are optional but are appreciated!**

**I'll be back with chapter 4! See you then.**

**AlphaAura, signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Trapped in the Mind

**Okay, so I'm way overdue with this story. I know. But when life hits me with a ton of bricks, and another story taking up more interest, this story was put on hold. Well, actually, I have one more chapter (this chapter) before putting it on hold for some time. I plan to start on this story again when I finish my other story, Bound to Fate, assuming that I don't have any other ideas for new stories.**

**Also, I don't think this chapter is in par with the others, mostly because I wrote this chapter halfway, left it alone for weeks, and came back to it and finished it in a rush. So I'm sorry if this chapter is not to your liking.**

** Wanli8970: This chapter should let you know who the main antagonist is.**

** phantomorion: Thanks for your input on my story. Here is a chapter for you but I'm sorry it took so long. Also, this is the last one for a while.  
><strong>

** Candykaykay2001: Thank you for your words! I really hope this story grows but life has other plans for me. As a temporary farewell gift, I give you another chapter.**

**Without further ado, and before a long break (hiatus), I give you the next chapter. I'm really sorry for the stop of this story for a while. I hope I can start again soon.**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Trapped in the Mind<strong>

"You shouldn't be alive," Ash said with absolute disbelief. The man smirked.

"Oh but I am," the man said. "I am very much alive."

"But how?!" Ash exclaimed, momentarily forgetting his fears, pain, and danger. "You gave up your life to protect your people! How are you even here?!"

"My, my," the man said. He walked up to Ash and punched him in the chest once more. Ash went flying back. "You do not question me, child," he spat. Ash just cringed in pain.

"Why," Ash wheezed. "Why...are you...against the good side?"

The man laughed. "That is none of your concern. However, if I must, I will reveal my mission when the first phase of my plan is complete."

"What plan?" Ash asked, getting up. Whatever plan it was, he didn't like it.

"Did you think I would reveal it to you here and now?" the man said venomously. "You are a special pawn to my plan."

"Pawn? Special? What in the world are you talking about?"

The man calmly came over to Ash and gripped his neck. He held him off the ground. As Ash choked, the man spoke, "I thought I told you not to question me."

He threw Ash to the ground with heavy force. Enough force that the ground cracked upon impact. To Ash, it hurt like crazy, but he could tell that the pain was far less intense than it should have been.

"Hmm, very interesting," the man said, staring at Ash. "Now that your Aura has decided to expose itself, it's time I initiate the first phase of my plan."

"My...Aura?" Ash wondered. He stood up and realized that he was glowing blue.

**"You shall be mine to control!"** the man shouted with so much force that the entire ground shook. **"Aura Shadow!" **Suddenly, the man changed form. His body started to fade out into a wisp of red smoke, a malicious blaze of red Aura. Without warning, it quickly made its way towards Ash. He tried to run away but was frozen in pain and absolute, pure fear.

The red Aura surrounded Ash, He tried to control his Aura to fight it off but because he hadn't had training with Aura whatsoever, he couldn't do a thing.

The red Aura completely swallowed him. He started to feel something inside him. And he began to feel disconnected with his body. He couldn't feel nor could he move. He could see but his vision seemed to become distant as if he was watching a movie in a theater.

He didn't see the outline of his blue Aura turn red. And the red slowly consumed and replaced the blue. Soon, his blue Aura was all but a speck in the red and completely disappeared a split second after.

And then the **pain** presented itself.

Ash screamed in pain but his scream didn't reach his vocal chords. He was screaming somewhere else. He still had his body but only darkness surrounded him. He cringed and yelled in pain; it was as if he was being sent to the doors of Death the hard way (and he knew that feeling from somewhere but strangely, he couldn't remember where, much less who or what caused him to feel that way)

Suddenly, the pain stopped as quickly as it came. When he came to his senses, he realized that he wasn't with the man. He wasn't in the same _environment_. He was in pure darkness.

And in the darkness came the man himself. The man who once gave his life to protect his kingdom. A legendary hero of Aura, the Aura Guardian Sir Aaron. And in his traditional Aura Guardian clothes too. Almost an insult to the Sir Aaron he saw from the time flowers. Just who was this guy?

"Well, it looks like you have survived," he said. "Maybe you are deemed worthy of Aura, even if you are incompetent. Foolish of you not to pursue the ways of Aura."

Ash was confused. One because the pain was in fact **intense **but it wasn't enough to kill and two because of Aura. Sure he was able to use Aura, ever since he manipulated it to try and save the Tree of Beginning, but he had a goal to become a Pokemon Master and Aura was just a passive ability he had. So why did he say that he should have trained his Aura?

"What do you mean? Of course I'm alive. The pain wasn't _that_ bad," Ash replied. Well...he did admit it was a traumatic experience.

"Imbecile," the man sneered. "I meant your mentality. Such a young mind should not have survived from the overshadowing of Aura."

"Mentality? Sure I've been called reckless, but that doesn't mean-"

"**Silence!**" Sir Aaron shouted. "You will be a prisoner of your own mind."

"I don't get it," Ash said. "I don't get any of this! Why are you against us?! Just why!?" he yelled at Sir Aaron. "You shouldn't be alive! Your time was centuries ago! I'm not even sure if you're Sir Aaron at all! You are nothing like what I saw in those time flowers! Pikachu, show him a taste of your power!" Silence. "Pikachu?"

Sir Aaron chuckled in a low tone. "Dense as ever, fool." He charged an Aura Sphere, colored red, and shot it at Ash, who took the hit without warning. As he struggled to get up, Sir Aaron made his way to him. "You're in your own mind, and in your own mind you'll stay. Stay out of my way or your friends get a _nice treatment_ of Aura."

The threat reached Ash faster than he could blink. Visible wisps of dark blue Aura covered his body. "Leave my friends out of this," he growled, "or you'll pay. I'll never let you get away with it all."

Sir Aaron raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that, boy? Your body is mine to control and so it should be your friends who need a proper warning." He smirked. "Of course, that is if they knew who they are really dealing with."

Ash gasped as he realized that his friends would be in danger if they didn't know that the complete opposite of Sir Aaron had taken control of him. He had to warn them! But how?!

"Enjoy the show, Chosen one," Sir Aaron chuckled before disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

><p>[Physical World (Reality)]<p>

A red glow of Aura surrounded Ash's body as he got up and looked around. Instead of his signature smile, there was a cruel smirk. His chocolate brown eyes now had a tinge of red and black. And when he spoke, his tone of voice was deeper than his regular voice.

"So, the possession went as planned," he said, chuckling. "But this tone of voice gives me away." A small flash of red emitted from his body. "Now, this is much more convincing," he said with Ash's regular voice. "First things first, let's see how strong his Aura is."

He held out his right hand and immediately formed an Aura Sphere. A red one. He throw the sphere at a nearby concrete wall. When it made contact, a powerful explosion followed and the wall was completely annihilated.

"Not bad," Sir Aaron said. "His Aura levels are very powerful indeed." He smirked. "He was a fool not to pursue its potential."

He closed his eyes and tried to sense the core of his Aura. What he found was shocking, even to him.

"_Impossible,_" he muttered in shock. "The boy's Aura can create Aura?! No human nor pokemon can create Aura; it's impossible. Aura itself regenerates only itself, not create other Auras. Yet, this boy's Aura can." He laughed. "It makes my plan much easier to carry out. However, his Aura is mostly dormant. I must awaken the power it its full potential."

He walked away through the wall be blasted not a minute ago and into the outside.

The world's fall into darkness has just begun.

* * *

><p>[Mental World (Ash's Mind)]<p>

_'Darkness. Darkness. Even more darkness. Where's the night-light when you need it?' _Ash stopped thinking. _'Wait...night-light?'__  
><em>

Ash's train of thoughts promptly derailed and crashed. And it exploded when he realized that he was thinking while inside his own mind which was used for thinking. "This makes no sense! I'm thinking while inside my own mind! Get me out of here!" he yelled.

"If it's your own mind, don't you suppose you have some control over it?" a familiar voice said from the darkness. The voice belonged to Sir Aaron, no doubt, but it was much more calmer and gentle.

"Who's there?" Ash asked, cautious. He didn't want a repeat of what happened not too long ago. Also, he did want his mind in one piece.

"I do not mean you any harm," the voice replied. "As for who I am, you have already met my counterpart."

"Counterpart?" Ash got closer to the voice and saw Sir Aaron himself. "You!" He went into a defensive stance.

"I assure you that I am not who you are referring to," Sir Aaron said. "My counterpart is the one you should resent, not me."

Ash noticed that even though it was the same Sir Aaron he had fought earlier, this Sir Aaron had a calm and gentle attitude which was concrete evidence that this Sir Aaron was the real Sir Aaron. "Okay, I believe you." Silence. "Wait...how are you here?"

"That would be because of my other self. He locked me in your mind the instant his Aura took over yours. It seems he did the same to you."

"But why? What's his plan?"

Sir Aaron sighed. "Since our Aura is one, I can see his desires, his mission, and his ultimate goal. His plan is world domination."

"WHAT?!" Ash exclaimed. "There's no way I'm gonna let him do that!"

Sir Aaron shook his head. "He's in control of both our Auras and your body. We are powerless to do anything against him."

Ash stared at Sir Aaron. Was he actually giving up? If he knew one thing about Aura Guardians, it was that they NEVER gave up.

"Don't give up till it's over. It's not over yet. Please, Sir Aaron, don't give up hope just yet," Ash said in a determined tone. Sir Aaron looked surprised and then smiled.

"You're right. You would have been a legendary Aura Guardian had you started training your Aura. Thank you for reminding me about my role as an Aura Guardian," Sir Aaron said with a hint of admiration.

"We need to stay strong. Are there any ways out of here? There has to be a way, I know it!"

Sir Aaron thought for a second. "There is a way. It's risky but it can help us both. But for it to work, we must take advantage of your Mental Aura."

"Mental Aura?" Ash wondered. He thought Aura was universal, not sub-categorized.

"Hmm...I see I have a lot to teach you about Aura. Though I do think a Memory Transfer will be faster. Come forward, Ash."

Ash obliged and Sir Aaron put a hand with Aura on Ash's head and the Aura traveled around his body. Ash stepped back, astonished and amazed. The Memory Transfer had let him see how Sir Aaron had learned about Aura. Now, he had a fair bit of knowledge of Aura as well. Not as much as Sir Aaron himself but enough to learn techniques and manipulations using Aura.

"Now since you know the basics of Aura, we shall begin on an Aura Technique called Aura Displacement," Sir Aaron said.

"Aura Displacement?" Ash asked. Sir Aaron nodded.

"It is a technique of Aura that uses Mental Aura and projects it outside the physical body, or Physical Aura. We can use this technique to help fight back my counterpart that has possessed your Physical Aura."

Ash thought for a second. "Wait, I thought Aura cannot be contained without a living force binding it. Won't our Aura scatter or disappear the moment we are outside my body's Physical Aura?"

Sir Aaron's eyes gleamed. "Your type of Aura is one that is impossible, Ash," he said with admiration. "Your Aura can create Aura from nothing, which is immensely helpful when using up too much Aura in a short time. In our case, it will contain our Aura in one place as long as you concentrate on containing it."

"Whoa, I didn't know that!" He looked at Sir Aaron. "Then what is your type? What can your Aura do?"

Sir Aaron answered but after a slight pause, "My Aura can cut off other Auras. This means that I can literally take away someone's life away."

Ash shuddered. "How can you live with that kind of Aura?"

"I was trained to become an Aura Guardian. I know how to control my Aura and its ability, Aura Sever." He then visibly paled. "But the same cannot be said about my counterpart."

Ash also paled. "Wait, you mean _he_ has the _same_ Aura ability as you do?! Then that means that nobody is safe! My friends and everyone else out there are in danger! We have to help them!"

Sir Aaron nodded. "Let's make haste. We have to learn Aura Displacement as soon as possible. Once my counterpart taps into your Aura's full potential, all hope will be lost."

* * *

><p>[Physical World (Reality)]<p>

In order to awaken his true Aura powers, evil Sir Aaron had to utilize it. And since world domination was his ultimate goal, why not raze some cities while he was at it? In order to cause mass chaos, a large city would be best to destroy. From the boy's memories, the perfect target would be...

Lumiose City.

"Let's see how fast and far I can travel with this boy's Aura," he said. In a flash of red, he vanished.

...

In an instant, he arrived at the top of Lumiose City's Prism Tower. He was worn out from the Aura Travel but recovery only lasted a few seconds due to the boy's Aura being able to create even his own Aura.

"Impressive. Now time to start the show." He concentrated on a huge buildup of Aura. Then in his hands, he formed a red Aura Sphere in each. He scanned the buildings for potential targets of destruction. He found two: A power plant and the tallest skyscraper. The skyscraper was closed for safety maintenance and thus had no people inside. "Lights out." He threw an Aura Sphere at the power plant situated to the northwest of Prism Tower. It was the main generator for the city's power.

Like a bullet, the Aura Sphere bolted towards the plant. It made no sound as it whizzed through the air and it was too fast for anybody to see. The distance from Prism Tower was about a mile but the sphere reached it in less than 10 seconds.

The instant the Aura Sphere came into contact with metal, the explosion was massive. Smoke and fire soared high into the sky, causing nearby pokemon and people to scatter in fear and shock. Suddenly, a large lightning bolt raced up into the sky, right from the center of the of explosion. The result was a city-wide power outage.

The explosion alone caused pandemonium but evil Sir Aaron wasn't done yet. His second target, the skyscraper, was in his line of sight, in the opposite side from the power plant, to the northeast. He threw his remaining Aura Sphere.

It made direct contact at its center. The force of the explosion was enough to send the tower collapsing on itself. Screams of civilians could be heard from all over. Fires broke out as debris rained upon the area.

Evil Sir Aaron (in Ash's body) was smiling. Three-fourths of the city had no power. A small portion was in chaos from the collapsed tower. But it wasn't enough for him. The more chaos, the more power he gained. He was the Controller of Chaos.

Concentrating, he created several more red Aura Spheres. One by one, he sent them towards different parts of Lumiose City. More destruction followed. More chaos to feed off of.

"The destruction's just begun. Let's raze this city to ashes." More Aura Spheres were created and hurled.

The destruction of Lumiose City has just begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said before, this is the last chapter for a long while. Though I have to say, writing this and improvising did give back some interest. Hopefully I can find time to keep this story alive. But for now, it will sleep. I will not abandon this story, don't worry.<strong>

**Getting darker. But nothing too detailed.**

**Also, for the lack of other characters, I would believe Ash's friends and pokemon are conducting a search and rescue mission to find Ash.**

**Also, I have thought once more about the next sequence of the plot and found that for the plot to be kept intact, I had to change the Prologue a bit. You'll know what's been changed if you've read it before.**

**Again, I'm sorry for the temporary hiatus for this story. My other story has a very well developed plot and I have more chapters for it. But I will be back for this story. This story, too, has potential. (I just need to find it somewhere)**

**AlphaAura (and Beta!), signing off.**


End file.
